


Mischeif

by DarkSeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Pop Goes the Weasel, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short crack!fic that was thought of during a conversation with Respiratie. Harry decides it is time... to gift Dumbledore with something in front of the Great Hall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischeif

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I currently have no beta, and its late. Why am I even up at this hour? I'm supposed to sleep since I have an exam tomorrow. Right... ice cream. Too much, and now I'm hyper. Right, back to the note. I might return and try to flesh this out a bit, but its crack so I guess its supposed to be short, insane, and funny. So here you go, my very first spur of the moment- why the hell not- I have nothing to loose- posts. Have fun!

Harry decided it was time. While he still recognized what the defeater of Grindelwald signified to the rest of the wizarding world, someone needed to remind said wizard that he was not Merlin incarnate.

It was another noisy Saturday breakfast in the Great Hall. The mail had just arrived and most of the students and staff were in attendance. Harry purposely stood up from his seat at the Gryffindor table and strode up to the head table. As he stood in front of the illustrious headmaster, he noticed that most of the noise in the hall had died down. He raised his left fist in front of him and brought up his right hand as if cranking a handle. As he did this he started humming the popular muggle tune “Pop Goes the Weasel” and slowly raised his left middle finger in time to the cranking motion of his right hand.

There were a few gasps and chuckles from the Muggle-borns seated in the Great Hall who recognized the significance of the act.

As Harry finished his gesture he blew a raspberry at both Snape and Dumbledore, turned around, and skipped out of the hall.

He grinned, “Mischief managed.”


End file.
